Zero
Description "Wielder of the Grandark." Main Info *'Name': Zero Zephyrum *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Talking with Grandark12. Zero Zephyrum. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Getting praised, Grandark, quiet places *'Dislikes': Fights, Eclipse, noisy places *'Weakness': Lack of presence Fearful of the strength of the ancient demons, the remaining demon races banded together and formed a league to annihilate the ancient demons and began the fight with a surprise attack. The intense fighting continued for a long time with no end in sight. Amid the war, Duel, the master of the magical sword Eclipse, joined the war, taking it into a whole new direction. The ever reckless Duel lost all reason and as the war continued, his lust for destruction awakened within him, and after destroying ancient demons and lesser demons alike, disappeared. The great wizard Oz Pone Max Reinhardt barely survived and on the very spot where he was wounded, he created Grandark, a magical sword that would rival Eclipse. However, Oz was unable to control Grandark's powerful ego and began searching for someone who could wield it. After much time had passed, such that the past was virtually forgotten, a mysterious swordsman called the "Wanderer" appeared in Aernas. He carried with him a strangely formed sword, the likes of which no one had ever seen while destroying every obstacle in his path and while looking for evidence of unknown mysterious power, he encountered the Grand Chase in Xenia. Personality Thanks to Grandark's ego, Zero is not so good at expressing his feelings compared to Grandark, thus he is not able to show his huge curiosity. Also, despite his dislike of fights, he believes that fights are the only way to prove himself. Special Ability Stances Zero SS.png|Sword stance. Zero DS.png|Defensive stance. Zero OS.png|Offensive stance. While Zero starts off matches as a brawler, three stances can be used as Zero's abilities are further unlocked. *'Sword Stance': Zero's regular stance. Upon switching, Zero triggers a Super Armor effect. With Grandark in use, he cannot flinch, causing the opponent to be hit numerously by Zero's combo attacks. The downside is that because Grandark is so heavy, Zero cannot move fast nor can he attack fast. *'Defensive Stance': Zero guards himself with Grandark. He lacks combos with this stance but when passives are attained he can learn to block attacks. *'Offensive Stance': By unlocking his Seeker job, Zero can lash out Grandark and takes on a more combat-efficient stance. In this stance, Zero's combos change and he becomes more reliant on the speed of the attack. Passives allow him to dash and do additional hits with his slashes. The downside is that using any skill will double the amount of AP lost, however, this does not affect the amount of AP required to perform a skill. Note that Zero can still be grabbed regardless of any stance and using a skill in any stance reverts Zero to normal or Sword stance if using a technique, the exception being Increase and Unique. When using a skill in a normal stance, Zero automatically enters Sword stance then performs the move but this is still a part of the skill. Upon becoming an Advancer, he can use skills in a normal stance. Unlocking Zero can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Trivia *When unlocking Zero, his full name reveals. *Supposedly, Zero's body belonged to a deceased ancient hero. *In Thunder Hammer, Zero claimed that he met Elscud Sieghart. **A webcomic shows him fighting Elscud with Grandark praising his skills higher than expected for a human. *In a monster card from Brazil and the Philippines exist a "04" version of Zero. **In the Philippine server, a limited edition armor set of this variation simply called "Proto Zero" was released. When added to North America, it was renamed to Zero the Hero. However, the monster card wasn't included. *Many of Zero's abilities mimic those from other characters such as... **Wanderer's Gran X to Knight's Critical X. ***Elesis also pointed this out as seen in Thunder Hammer. **Seeker's Amid to Gladiator's Mocking Blade. **Seeker's Abyss to Abyss Knight's Tornado Stinger but in reverse. **Seeker's Bite Off to Rune Caster's Buster. **Vanisher's Domination Gran X to Knight's Meteor Slash. **Vanisher's Unique to Magnus Dan's Blinding Cross. **Vanisher's Domination Abyss to Spell Knight's Kanavan Strike. **Vanisher's Mega Slash to Sword Master's Blade Beam and Gladiator's Death Knell. ***It also shares the same name as Knight's first-grade attack. **Vanisher's Impact on Dragon Knight and Amy's Diving Attack and Prime Knight's Hawk Attack. **Vanisher's Two-Hand Smash to Prime Knight's Soul Break. **Vanisher using Mari's Rocket Jump during Grandark Domination. **Vanisher's Offensive Stance Combo Application to Geas' Soul Spear. *In the skill cut-in of Advancer, Grandark was less emphasized compared to Zero's previous jobs. It correlates to its background wherein Zero learned to rely on his power. *In Sword Stance, Grandark's "eye" can be seen looking around and blinking. **During Grandark Domination, Grandark's edges seem to ripple. *When armorless, the numbers "00" remained engraved on his chest. Others *Despite Zero having actual eyes, the purpose of his mask remained unknown. **It is likely to hide his identity before the body was reanimated and that his eyes were dead. *When Zero is equipped with a Lower Head Accessory, it will be invisible most likely due to the mask interfering. *When Zero is armorless, he seems to have shoes on yet the toes are exposed. *Zero and Amy are the only characters in the game to say their names in their quotes and skills. *The Brazilian server received Zero first before Korea just like Dio's release in North America. Gallery Zero8.png|'Wanderers portrait (new). Zero13.png|'Seeker's portrait. Zero7.png|'''Wanderer's skill image. Zero15.png|'Seekers skill image. Zero17.png|'Vanisher's skill image. Zero21.png|'''Advancer's skill image. Zero12.jpg|'Seekers concept art. Zero16.jpg|'Vanisher's concept art. Zero20.jpg|'''Advancer's concept art. Zero4.png|+17 effect of Zero. Zero5.png|'Wanderers chibi portrait. Zero18.png|'Vanisher's chibi portrait. Zero19.png|'''Advancer's chibi portrait. Zero and Oz.png|Zero created by Oz Pone Max Reinhardt. Zero11.png|'Seeker' dominated by Grandark's massive power. Zero22.png|Grandark in humanoid form. Miscellaneous Zero2.jpg Zero3.jpg Zero6.png Zero9.png Zero14.png Zero10.jpg Videos Grand Chase Zero 4th Job Advancer Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Zero Category:Grand Chase Category:AP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons __FORCETOC__